Le Serpent Balafré
by WeasleyLily
Summary: UA . Imaginez que notre cher Harry Potter n'ai pas été envoyé chez les Dursley, mais qu'il fut déposé à l'orphelinat, que se passerait-il ? Harry OOC. Rated M pour scènes violentes. Première fanfic :)


**Le Serpent Balafré**

**Chapitre 1:**** Un Potter à l'orphelinat**

« Dites-moi M. Potter, comment pouvez vous m'expliquer ceci? » questionna un surveillant en désignant un autre enfant.

En effet, le petit blondinet arborait désormais une magnifique teinte verte, des pustules chacun aussi gros qu'une prune bien mûre recouvraient son visage. Potter le regarda, le visage crispé d'angoisse.

« Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée monsieur le surveillant, balbutia le garçon. C'est arrivé comme... comme par ma...

- Comme par magie ? Vraiment ? Railla l'homme. Mon garçon, la magie, ça n'existe pas. Retourne dans ta chambre, Harry, et restes-y. Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir. »

Baissant la tête, les épaules relâchées, Harry partit vers son dortoir, trainant des pieds. Il ouvrit la porte en bois moisi, avant de se laisser tomber sur un lit miteux qui n'était pas le sien. Rapprochant ses genoux de sa poitrine, il les entoura de ses bras, des larmes salées coulant le long de ses joues pâles. Le garçon se demandait pourquoi ces choses bizarres se passaient autour de lui. La dernière fois, il voulait se cacher derrière des poubelles, mais il atterrit sur le toit du bâtiment. Il fut sévèrement punit. Frissonnant au souvenir des coups de ceinture, il toucha du bout de l'index l'amulette reposant sur sa clavicule, caressant les contours déformés de l'objet en fermant les yeux.

« Eh, ça va Harry ? » Le questionna une voix enfantine.

Le garçon, sentent un poids peser sur un coin de son lit, releva la tête en reniflant. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant un visage constellée de taches de rousseur, deux grands yeux bleus et un touffe de cheveux roux apparaître dans son champ de vision.

« Ouais, répondit le brun en essuyant son nez du revers de la main. T'inquiète Tommy.

-Si tu le dit vieux, il s'est passé quoi cette fois ?

-Oh, c'est rien. Juste un gamin qui a changé de couleur... dit Harry, haussant les épaules alors qu'un sourire ravi illumina le visage de son voisin.

-Ouaaah ! Trop cool ! Tu me diras comment t'as fait hein ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune Potter soupira. Il fallait lui dire combien de fois qu'il n'en était pour rien ? Voyant la tête de son ami, le rouquin soupira de dépit. Après un long moment de silence, le plus jeune donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

« Au fait Harry, t'as reçu du courrier ! »

Relevant la tête, le concerné haussa les sourcil, surpris. Qui voudrait l'écrire ? Le rouquin le lui tendit une lettre. La prenant délicatement, le garçon observa la fine écriture verte sur l'enveloppe.

_Mr H. Potter_

_Dans le dortoir le plus petit, sur un lit de mauvaise qualité_

_67, Brick Lane_

_Londres_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement: cette lettre lui était bel et bien adressée. La retournant, il regarda le sceau de cire frappée d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant le lettre « P ». Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la lettre. Sortant le papier jauni, ses yeux vert émeraude parcoururent l'écriture de la même couleur.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur en Socrellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et … _

Serrant les dents, Harry déchira la lettre. Cette lettre lui était peut être adressée, mais ce n'était qu'un simple canular, un blague. Sous le regard interrogatif de son ami, le garçon secoua la tête, froissant les morceaux de parchemin avant de les glisser dans sa poche.

Alors que la cloche du dîner sonna, Tommy, voyant que son colocataire ne faisait pas mine de se diriger la salle, haussa les sourcils. Harry haussa les épaules avec un air résigné, lui expliquant qu'il était punit.

Observant la porte du dortoir se fermer derrière le rouquin, notre jeune Potter s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant, tenant son pendentif dans la main droite. Il esquissa un sourire en regardant le corps doré de ce qui semblait être la moitié d'un oiseau. Alors que Harry s'enfonçait peu à peu dans le sommeil, une étrange voix sifflante le fit sursauter.

« Peur, sifflait-elle, trouver... Cachette... Peur... »

Harry se mit à trembler. De quoi cette personne avait-elle peur, pensait-il, pourquoi venir ici pour... Se cacher ?

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid monter lentement sur son mollet, avançant en zigzaguant. Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. La chose, qui remontait désormais sa cuisse, devait mesurer au moins une vingtaine de pouces. Lentement, très lentement, Harry tourna sa tête pour voir ce qui grimpait le long de son corps. Il pâlit grandement en voyant un serpent plutôt épais, d'une teinte brune, des traits noirs parcourant son dos. Il déglutit, regardant la tête triangulaire, le regard fixé sur un oeil à la pupille verticale.

« Que... Que fais-tu ici ? Dit le garçon avec difficulté »

Le serpent eut l'air surpris. Enfin, si un serpent pouvait avoir l'air surpris. Du moins, il s'était arrêté.

« Me... Comprends-tu... Humain ? »

Harry était choqué. Le serpent venait de siffler. Et il l'avait compris. Ça y est... Je deviens fou maintenant... Se dit Harry. Le garçon avala de nouveau sa salive. Il ignora la question, demandant seulement de quoi le serpent se cachait. Ce dernier lui répondit, en sifflant bien évidement.

« Les hommes me cherchent, jeune humain... Ils pensssent tousss que les … Ssserpents sssont nuisibles... lui sssiffla … euh siffla-t-il en recommençant à monter l'abdomen du pauvre garçon.

-Mais... Tu es mortel, non ? Enfin... Venimeux, sans vouloir te.. vexer...

-Exssactement, comme toute vipère assspic qui ssse ressspecte ! »

Le serpent redressa son museau triangulaire comme pour affirmer ses dires, l'air fier de son espèce. Harry le regarda longuement, des dizaines de questions défilant dans sa tête. Après un instant de réflexion, il choisit de poser la plus simple.

« Co.. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Enfin.. Si tu as un nom.

-Tu peux m'appeler Mordensss. Et toi, quel est ton nom, jeune humain ?

-Harry, Harry Potter. »

Le serpent, Mordens, jugea du regard le garçon, avant de ramper jusqu'à sa couverture, se glissant en dessous. Le garçon frissonna à son contact glacé, mais ne dit rien. Il inspira puis expira lentement, et éteignit la petite bougie qui fondait sur sa table de chevet. Il ferma les yeux, puis se jeta dans les bras chauds et confortables de Morphée. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas du tout remarqué la paires d'yeux bleus qui l'avait observé durant sa discussion avec le reptile.


End file.
